


The Bee Charmer

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Idiots in Love, John Loves Sherlock, John in Afghanistan, John is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Protective Greg, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Sort Of, True Love, soldier John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Грег приходит в 221Б, проведать Шерлока, после того как странный телефонный звонок выдергивает его с важного расследования. Он ошеломлен, обнаружив перед собой размахивающего пистолетом солдата и спящего на его груди Шерлока.Джон Уотсон — врач, герой войны, муж и единственный в мире мужчина, кто способен растопить сердце Шерлока.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Bee Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bee Charmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207356) by [dreadpiratewatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки - только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!
> 
> Автор указывает, что название — отсылка к книге «Жареные зеленые помидоры в кафе «Полустанок» (Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe).

Грег Лестрейд уже несколько дней не видел Шерлока Холмса. Они работали над четверным убийством — делом, которое _по меньшей мере_ значилось «девяткой» по шкале детектива, если не «десяткой», и когда тот появился на месте преступления, мечась и выкрикивая гениальные выводы, все было (по большей части) нормально. Конечно, никто не мог понять бессвязные рассуждения детектива — за исключением тех случаев, когда Андерсон делал какое-либо замечание, а тот выкрикивал в ответ своего рода оскорбление.

Но потом раздался телефонный звонок.

Шерлок проворчал что-то о том, что его брат — невыносимый придурок, и ответил на звонок таким же злым приветствием. Звонок длился всего несколько минут, но это были самые интересные и немного нервирующие несколько минут в его жизни. В течение первых тридцати секунд Шерлок совершенно побледнел, а затем начал говорить что-то вроде: «Почему, _черт возьми,_ никто не сказал мне, когда это произошло», затем «Как долго» и «Пришли машину, я буду ждать». Повесив трубку, он даже не взглянул Грегу в глаза, прежде чем сказать, что будет недоступен в течение неопределенного времени и не надо посылать ему никаких дел, пока он сам не скажет.

А потом он убежал. Именно так. И с тех пор его никто не видел.

Шесть дней спустя, поднимаясь по семнадцати ступенькам в квартиру детектива, утомленный Грег не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что его ждет в доме 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, сказала, что дверь не заперта, так что он может просто подняться наверх, если только не потревожит их. _Их?_ _У Шерлока гости?_ Но пожилая леди просто вернулась в свою квартиру, не ответив на вопрос. Итак, детектив-инспектор Лестрейд продолжил свой путь, топая вверх по лестнице к двери детектива.

— Шерлок? Это Лестрейд, можно мне войти? — позвал он через закрытую дверь, предварительно постучав.

Ответа не последовало.

Он постучал еще раз.

— Шерлок? Слушай, я просто хочу удостовериться, что ты в порядке.

Ничего.

Покачав головой, инспектор толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. Квартира представляла собой идеальное олицетворение Шерлока Холмса — организованный хаос. На полу и столах были разбросаны папки с делами, бумаги и книги, а в разных углах комнаты стояли, по-видимому, полупустые чайные кружки (тарелок с едой, однако, не было, так что позже ему _снова_ придется поговорить с Шерлоком о его привычках в еде), везде был беспорядок.

— Проваливай, — послышался тихий, но хриплый голос с дивана.

Грег обернулся и с тревогой обнаружил, что смотрит в дуло пистолета. Он быстро поднял руки, злясь на себя за то, что оставил свое оружие в машине.

Мужчина лежал на спине на диване, держа пистолет перед собой так, будто он был продолжением его руки. У него были коротко, почти по-военному, подстриженные волосы песочного цвета, а глаза, в которых отражалась сталь, были светло-карими, и они сверлили дырки на лице испуганного инспектор. Он был без рубашки, за исключением большого количества бинтов вокруг плеча левой руки — той самой, что держала пистолет — но несмотря на очевидную рану, рука оставалась совершенно твердой. Она совсем не дрожала. На нем были обычные армейские брюки, хотя ноги были босыми, но Лестрейд видел, что ботинки стоят рядом с диваном. Мужчина, безусловно солдат, еще недавно спал, а теперь целился в Грега из пистолета, не собираясь его опускать. Но самым нервирующим фактором во всем этом был не пистолет, и даже не сам солдат (который откровенно внушал ужас), а консультирующий детектив, спящий на другом плече мужчины и обхвативший рукой его худощавый мускулистый торс. Другой рукой солдат обхватил Шерлока за плечи, удерживая того на месте.

За те пять лет, что Грег Лестрейд знал Шерлока Холмса, он ни разу не видел его спящим, не считая беспокойного дрема на заднем сиденье патрульной машины после приема наркотиков или на больничных койках. Но это было что-то новенькое. Шерлок крепко спал на груди этого солдата, слегка похрапывая и время от времени зарываясь своей кудрявой копной глубже в его кожу. Он был совершенно спокоен, умиротворен, и все признаки напряжения, казалось, исчезли из его плеч. Он провалился в мертвецкий сон и совершенно не обращал внимания на происходящее в его гостиной.

— Кто ты такой, черт возьми?

Грег снова перевел взгляд на солдата с пистолетом.

— Я — детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд, — ответил он таким же строгим голосом.

Глаза солдата значительно смягчились, когда Грег произнес свое имя, и пистолет в его руке немного опустился, но не настолько, чтобы инспектор мог расслабиться

— Уходи, — повторил он, но уже мягче, чем в первый раз. — Пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя, просто уйди.

— Но…

— Не говори ни слова, не издавай ни звука, просто, пожалуйста, уходи, — приказал солдат, его голос все еще был не сильнее шепота, но все таким же пугающим. Он не сводил глаз с Грега и не двигался. — Я знаю, кто ты, я знаю, почему ты здесь, и я благодарю тебя за все, что сделал для него за все эти годы, но сейчас я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, уйди, — повторил он.

Грег с трудом сглотнул, когда его взгляд на долю секунды упал на Шерлока.

— Он... — начал Грег, стараясь говорить тихо.

Солдат коротко кивнул.

— С Шерлоком все в порядке. Но он уже почти пять дней не спит из-за твоего проклятого расследования и потому что заботился обо мне, а я только что уложил его спать, так что если ты его разбудишь, клянусь богом, я застрелю тебя насмерть. Так что, пожалуйста, ради всеобщего блага, уходи. Когда он сам проснется, я попрошу его написать тебе. Но сейчас проваливай.

Командные нотки в голосе мужчины просачивался сквозь его и без того резкий шепот, и принимая во внимание пистолет и спящего детектива, Грег решил, что лучше всего будет послушаться и уйти. Он кивнул и сделал шаг назад.

Солдат засунул пистолет обратно между подушками дивана, повернул голову к потолку и вздохнул.

— Благодарю, детектив-инспектор, — пробормотал он, прежде чем закрыл глаза.

Так быстро и бесшумно, как только мог, Грег выскользнул из квартиры и очень тихо закрыл необычно скрипучую дверь. Оказавшись снаружи, он попытался собраться с мыслями. Очевидно, это были те самые _они_ , о которых говорила миссис Хадсон, но это все еще не объясняло, кем был этот солдат и почему он спит с Шерлоком на диване. Очевидно, он был больше, чем просто друг, друзья точно не обнимаются на диване в середине дня. Значит... Бойфренд? Любовник? И то, и другое казалось Грегу маловероятным, так что, возможно, это был один из тех экспериментов, которые Шерлок так часто проводил. Но даже _это_ казалось неправильным.

Грег разочарованно вздохнул и поплелся по ступенькам из квартиры 221Б вниз. Вернувшись в машину, раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. Он становился слишком стар для этого.

** _________________ **

Двадцать два с половиной часа спустя Грег все еще думал о встрече с солдатом в квартире Шерлока. Он так и не получил ответа от детектива, поэтому с каждым часом все больше и больше тревожился. Полицейский в нем говорил вернуться в квартиру, но друг советовал оставить все как есть.

В конце концов полицейский победил.

Вооружившись (поскольку он не совершит ошибку, забыв пистолет во второй раз), он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы проверить, как там дела. Миссис Хадсон впустила его и сказала, что принесет чай и печенье, так как она уверена, что это им понадобится.

Грег вприпрыжку взбежал по ступенькам и тихонько постучал в дверь.

— Шерлок? Ты дома? — позвал он.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась, и он оказался лицом к лицу с консультирующим детективом. Грег постарался не показать, как ему полегчало. Шерлок моргнул.

— Лестрейд. Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он немного растерянно и, возможно, немного раздраженно, но в этом не было ничего нового.

Инспектор пожал плечами.

— Просто проверяю как идет расследование, — солгал он. — Ты в порядке?

— Конечно, почему ты спрашиваешь? — прищурившись, спросил Шерлок в замешательстве.

— Ну, я просто...

— Шерлок? — донесся из коридора слишком знакомый голос.

Грег тормознул, услышав голос солдата, но Шерлок только улыбнулся.

— Извини. Джон, возвращайся в постель, я вернусь через минуту, — ответил он. Его голос был мягче, чем Грег когда-либо слышал.

Он услышал, как солдат вздохнул.

— Не держи гостей на пороге, паршивец, это невежливо. Впусти, кто бы там не пришел.

Детектив вздохнул и отодвинулся, жестом приглашая Лестрейда войти. Инспектор был потрясен безупречной вежливостью Шерлока.

— О, эм... Спасибо, — ответил он, заглядывая через плечо детектива в поисках таинственного солдата.

Солдат, которого, очевидно, звали Джон, стоял у стены, закатив глаза от действий детектива. Он выглядел совсем не так, как в прошлый раз, когда его видел Грег — менее агрессивно. Очевидно, он все еще оставался грозным солдатом, но все же каким-то образом... более мягким. Он сменил военную форму и теперь был в темно-синей рубашке и джинсах. Грег все еще мог разглядеть повязки под рубашкой, и увидел трость, на которую опирался этот человек. Он ее не видел, когда приходил в тот раз, но, тем не менее, она была. Солдат был на несколько дюймов ниже Шерлока, но недостаток роста он компенсировал мускулами. Он посмотрел на инспектора и сверкнул улыбкой.

— О, привет, — бодро произнес он. Все следы предыдущей враждебности исчезли.

— Привет, — откашлялся Грег.

Детектив лучезарно улыбнулся мужчине у стены.

— Лестрейд, это доктор Джон Ватсон, — произнес Шерлок, указывая на солдата. — Джон, а это...

— Детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд, — закончил за него Джон. — Я знаю, мы встречались. Привет еще раз.

Лестрейд кивнул ему.

Шерлок нахмурил брови.

— Вы... Встречались? — спросил он медленно, звуча немного сбитым с толку, и, возможно, немного ревниво, если бы Грег не знал его лучше.

— Он заходил вчера, пока ты спал, — кивнул Джон. — Я заставил его уйти, — объяснил он.

— Направив на меня пистолет, — заявил Грег, хотя это его не очень расстроило.

— Да, извини за это, — настороженно потер затылок солдат.

— Джон только что вернулся с военной службы в Афганистане, — закатил глаза Шерлок. — Он все еще находится в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности после войны, и когда полицейский врывается в нашу квартиру, пока он спит, это так же плохо, как просыпаться от присутствия врагов в палатке. Удивительно, как он не застрелил тебя.

— Шерлок, — прошипел Джон. Детектив бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но тут же заткнулся, к большому удивлению Лестрейда. Солдат снова посмотрел на Грега с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Послушай, прости за вчерашнее. Я не ожидал, что меня разбудят. Должен признаться, ты меня немного напугал.

Внезапно почувствовав себя виноватым, Лестрейд просто отмахнулся от него.

— Все в порядке, приятель. Прости, что разбудил.

— Я все равно слишком много спал, — пожал плечами Джон.

— Нет, не много, — тихо запротестовал Шерлок, словно отчитывая. Джон посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. — Ты только что вернулся домой, Джон, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Плечо не заживет должным образом, если ты не будешь этого делать. Одних болеутоляющих должно быть достаточно, чтобы ты уснул.

— Плечо? — вопросительно поднял брови Грег.

— Меня подстрелили, — ответил Джон. Почти инстинктивно он протянул руку и положил ее поверх бинтов. — Я пробыл несколько недель в больнице в Цюрихе, а потом меня отправили домой. Подсадили на сильнодействующие обезболивающие, так что я почти все время в отключке. — Почти небрежно рассказал он о случившемся, но по выражению глаз Грег понял, что ему тяжело находиться дома.

Но ничего не сказал. Это не его дело. Вместо этого он откашлялся, прочистив горло и произнес:

— Что ж, благодарю за службу.

И получил улыбку в ответ.

Всех прервал звук шагов миссис Хадсон, поднимавшейся по ступенькам с подносом печенья. Она поздоровалась с Грегом Лестрейдом и отругала Шерлока за состояние квартиры, но тут же принялась суетиться вокруг армейского врача, который снова начал выглядеть сонным.

— О, Джон, зачем ты поднялся с постели, дорогой? — воскликнула она, бросив взгляд на Шерлока.

Солдат усмехнулся и закатил глаза, и Грег не упустил, как Шерлок, казалось, слегка улыбнулся этому человеку.

— Я в порядке, миссис Хадсон, мне нужно время от времени вставать и ходить. Отдых сводит меня с ума, — ответил он, прошаркав к красному креслу, стоящему у Шерлока в гостиной.

Миссис Хадсон принялся болтать о травмах и о том, как их нужно беречь, и все это время Грег видел, что Шерлок отчаянно сдерживается, чтобы не выдать какое-то замечание, но, взглянув на Джона, лишь вздохнул и сдержался. Грег был поражен.

— Шерлок, дорогой, ты должен отложить свои эксперименты, пока Джон поправляется! — пожилая леди сердито посмотрела на детектива. — Бог знает, что здесь творится!

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись.

— О, не беспокойтесь, миссис Хадсон, будь я проклят, если позволю своему мужу подцепить что-нибудь, — произнес детектив, улыбаясь солдату с такой любовью и обожанием, что вся комната согрелась.

— _Мужу?_ — выдохнул Грег, от неожиданности дернувшись вперед. Оба мужчины, а также миссис Хадсон удивленно посмотрели на него, хотя Шерлок выглядел более гордым, чем остальные. Инспектор переводил взгляд с одного на другого, опустив подбородок и широко раскрыв глаза. — Вы двое...

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Это же очевидно, — медленно ответил он.

Однако, Джон выглядел удивленным.

— Ну, как он узнал бы, если ты ему не сказал, паршивец, — произнес он, закатив глаза, прежде чем повернуться к сбитому с толку детективу-инспектору, который теперь прислонился к стене для поддержки. — Прости, Грег.

— Нет, нет, нет, это... Ладно, я просто... Не ожидал.

Детектив усмехнулся и сел в черное кожаное кресло напротив Джона.

— О, пожалуйста, Лестрейд, это не сложно. Ты возможно думал, что любовь для меня загадка, но это не так. Мы с Джоном вместе еще с универа, поэтому я всегда игнорировал или обрывал любой романтический интерес от кого-либо еще в свой адрес. Джон отсутствовал несколько лет, но я ездил к нему на базу каждые несколько месяцев, так как ему было трудно получить отпуск. Когда я узнал, что его подстрелили, я потерял рассудок. Я просто рад, что он дома, — Шерлок взглянул на мужа выглядя самодовольным. — Любовь для меня не тайна, я просто думал, что до него она не стоила моего внимания. Я вышел замуж за великого человека, Лестрейд, он — заслуженный герой войны, он помог мне бросить, и я обязан ему жизнью.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Никто, даже Джон, не знал, что на это ответить. Шерлок Холмс никогда ни о ком так высоко не отзывался, не говорил настолько мягко, но все же это было произнесено. Его сверкающие глаза, полные гордости, были устремлены на мужа, и Грег Лестрейд никогда не видел такого выражения за все годы знакомства с детективом. _Может быть, у этого человека все-таки есть слабое место._

Миссис Хадсон, казалось, разделяла мысли инспектора, и промокнула слезу в уголке глаза.

— О, Шерлок, — она с нежной улыбкой сжала руку Шерлока и повернулась к Джону. — Ты просто укротитель пчел, Джон Ватсон, вот ты кто. Укротитель пчел, — пробормотала она, прежде чем запечатлеть поцелуй на щеке солдата.

Грег Лестрейд наблюдал за выражением лиц двух мужчин, одного из которых он знал и очень уважал, несмотря на то, что временами тот его раздражал, и другого, которого он только что встретил, но тот уже ему нравился, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся про себя. Он едва знал Джона Ватсона, однако видел, каким счастливым тот делает Шерлока, просто находясь там. В обычный день детектив оскорбил бы его уже с полдюжины раз, но пока ничего этого не было. Он тоже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз Шерлок так много улыбался.

Грег прислонившись спиной к спинке стула, спокойно слушал рассказ Шерлока о деле, сообщая подробности, в то время как Джон смотрел на него так, словно он был самым удивительным, самым прекрасным существом, и время от времени Шерлок ловил его взгляд, его щеки становились восхитительно ярко-розовыми, он пытался не заикаться, но это только ухудшало ситуацию. Он выглядел наслаждающимся жизнью, и даже Грег не мог не улыбнуться.

Завибрировавший в кармане телефон прервал приятные мысли. Инспектор быстро достал телефон и прочитал сообщение от Салли Донован.

— Они нашли еще одно тело, Шерлок, — сказал он, прерывая детектива.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись.

— Джон может поехать? — спросил он, странно напоминая маленького ребенка. — Лестрейд, он врач.

— Шерлок, я не могу...

— Джон может пойти, если захочет, — ответил Грег, заставив Шерлока улыбнуться.

Солдат с некоторым усилием поднялся с кресла, но Шерлок, разумеется, тут же пришел ему на помощь.

— Я думаю, что смогу справиться с проверкой тела, но я не буду ни за кем бегать, — произнес он, бросив дразнящий взгляд на мужа.

Шерлок рассмеялся и нежно поцеловал его в щеку.

— Я позволю тебе не отставать.

— Нет, не позволишь. Иди, возьми свое пальто.

С явным закатыванием глаз, но с любовью во взгляде, детектив умчался за пальто, которое было в другой комнате, оставив двух мужчин одних в комнате.

Инспектор оглянулся на солдата, который натягивал на плечи черную куртку. Было очевидно, что ему немного больно, но это, казалось, не остановило его.

— Ты уверен, что справишься?

— Ага, — кивнул Джон. — Кроме того, кто-то должен быть в состоянии идти в ногу с его... Энтузиазмом.

— Полагаю, это единственное слово, которое ты мог бы использовать, — рассмеялся Грег. — Ты, похоже, растопил его немного.

Солдат промолчал, и на мгновение Грег подумал, что обидел его, но потом тот улыбнулся, и черты его лица изменились, солдатский взгляд исчез полностью.

— У Шерлока доброе сердце. Он просто… Не всегда знает, как правильно им пользоваться. Но когда получается, его сердце становится чистым золотом, — его голос затих, как только Шерлок вернулся в комнату.

Шерлок, казалось, заметил, что они говорили о нем, и подозрительно посмотрел на обоих.

— Что? — потребовал он ответа.

— Ничего, любимый. Иди лови такси. Ты все еще должен рассказать мне о других телах, — ответил Джон.

Глаза детектива заблестели, и он быстро зашагал вниз по лестнице на улицу.

Грег проводил его взглядом и снова повернулся к солдату.

— Миссис Хадсон была права насчет тебя.

— В чем?

— Ты — укротитель пчел.

Джон только засмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> За неоценимую помощь в подготовке примечания, а также за участие в попытке разгадать головоломку с названием фика — выражаю огромную благодарность J.Sigerson!
> 
> Роман американской писательницы Фэнни Флэгг «Жареные зеленые помидоры в кафе «Полустанок» (Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe) опубликован на английском языке в 1987 году, в 1991 году экранизирован (режиссер Джон Эвнет). На русский язык книга переведена Диной Крупской, первое русскоязычное издание напечатано в 1999 году под названием «Жареные зеленые помидоры». 
> 
> Роман в романе — история Иджи Трегуд и Рут (Руфь) Джемисон и их особенная любовь (в фильме показана скорее вдохновляющая дружба, один из критиков пишет, что «совершенно ясно, что Иджи лесбиянка, и они с Рут — пара, хотя мы и не знаем определенно, насколько ясно это понималось самой Рут» — проведите параллель с нашим фандомом!). Одна из читательниц характеризует Иджи «сорванцом с обостренным чувством справедливости», и именно ее, Иджи, красавица Рут называет Bee Charmer: «You’re just a Bee Charmer, Idgie Threadgoode. That’s what you are, a Bee Charmer». И еще: «Go on you old Bee Charmer, tell me a good tall tale». И, наконец: «I’ll always love you, the Bee Charmer». 
> 
> Музыку к фильму написал Томас Ньюман (Thomas Newman — тот, который среди прочего написал музыку к «007: Координаты «Скайфолл» и к «1917»). Послушать тему The Bee Charmer можно здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k16WjUJnBZo 
> 
> Сharmer — чародей, волшебник, заклинатель или — если без магии — обаятельный человек, даже немного с сексуальным подтекстом, обольститель, ловелас. Bee Charmer — сленговое выражение американского Юга, обозначающее лесбиянок, которые «хороши в соблазнении других женщин». 
> 
> Так что корректно передать на русский язык выражение «Bee Charmer» трудно. Я в тексте использовала словосочетание «Укротитель пчел», только надо понимать, что здесь укрощение — не жестокое подавление, а скорее утИшение, чарование. Мне понравилось, что таким образом появилась и аллюзия на шекспировское «Укрощение строптивой». Сам Шерлок неслучайно ассоциируется с пчелой — посвятивший себя работе и готовый пожертвовать свой жизнью ради близких, летящий, опасный и хрупкий в то же время. 
> 
> Если у вас есть идеи, как иначе передать это выражение на русском — я с удовольствием их приму!


End file.
